Le vampire qui pleurait des larmes de sang
by Ferial
Summary: Après la mort de Josh, Beth découvre que Mick est redevenu humain grâce à un remède des plus étranges... Loup-garou et soeurs vampires mystérieuses seront les nouvelles préoccupations d'un détective en proie à des émotions si humaines...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

**C'est la première fois que je poste ici. Voici une première fanfic qui date un peu je dois l'avouer, donc pardonnez les erreurs de syntaxe de ma folle jeunesse et les fautes d'orthographe s'il y en a. **

**Bonne lecture !**

_L'espoir. Je n'avais jamais cru retrouver ce sentiment, jusqu'à maintenant. Depuis quelques jours je cherchais Coraline, et c'est avec stupéfaction que je l'ai retrouvée changée de nouveau en vampire. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de laboratoire avec un scientifique vampire qui l'aidait à trouver le moyen de rendre définitif les effets du remède. Mais c'est alors que son frère, Lance, a débarqué. Sa frappe puissante m'a assommé quand j'ai voulu aider mon ex-femme. Mais ce qui importait le plus pour moi à cet instant précis, c'était de ne pas perdre un seul gramme du traitement._

_Pour une fois depuis longtemps, je ne désirais pas sauver celle que je croyais aimer. Elle m'avait trahi, et cela je ne pourrais jamais le lui pardonner._

_Pourtant, quand nous sommes revenus chez moi tous les deux, je ne pouvais me douter qu'elle ressentait encore quelque chose pour moi. Coraline voulait que j'aille avec elle en France. À ça, je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, je me préoccupais plus, à vrai dire, du remède dans ses mains. Ayant bien remarqué ma détermination à redevenir humain, elle m'en a alors proposé un peu. J'ai été véritablement surpris._

_Tandis qu'elle m'appliquait la substance sur une plaie de mon bras, elle m'a expliqué qu'il y aurait des effets secondaires et surtout que le laps de temps où je serais humain pourrait être très court. Je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant malgré ses avertissements._

_La douleur... Je peux de nouveau la ressentir ! Je ne m'étais pas attendu à éprouver cette sensation en premier. Il n'était pas question de me battre avec ce corps mortel contre Lance qui nous attendait, Coraline et moi, dans une ruelle sombre de L-A. J'avais cru au début que c'était un piège de Coraline, mais en réalité son frère n'avait d'yeux que pour sa soeur. Cette nuit-là, j'ai enfin appris son histoire. Elle faisait partie de la fratrie des six frères de Louis XVI qui étaient tous des vampires. Le règne de la Terreur n'était en fait qu'un massacre de milliers de nos congénères. Je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus puisque Lance m'a salement amoché et a ensuite emmené Coraline de force, vers un ailleurs qui m'était alors inconnu. Je l'ai vu s'éloigner au loin, dans un état de torpeur mêlé de douleurs atroces qui me lançaient dans tout le corps. La douleur..._

Mick St-John et Beth se trouvaient tous deux à l'enterrement de Josh. Beth n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que son ami était redevenu humain. Il ne portait plus ses lunettes de soleil et de nombreuses contusions parcouraient son visage, pourtant illuminé par un léger sourire. Durant la cérémonie, elle ne n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'observer, et lui aussi. Leur regard se croisaient, puis se baissaient vers le sol, et ainsi de suite durant un moment qui leur paraissait cruellement court. Beth était perplexe devant ce changement si soudain, elle paraissait ne pas savoir comment réagir face à Mick. Et lui non plus.

Mais il fallait penser à Josh. Il était évident que la période de deuil serait longue et difficile, ne permettant pas aux deux amis de se rapprocher. Tout en sachant que l'humanité de Mick pouvait disparaître à tout moment... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre.

Et ainsi, ne jamais sentir les doux cheveux blonds de la jeune femme glisser entre ses doigts, ne jamais sentir son coeur palpiter contre sa poitrine, ne jamais assouvir l'interdit d'une relation plus que platonique.

Après la cérémonie et après le recueillement de Beth sur la tombe, Mick lui proposa de la ramener chez elle. Dans la voiture, le silence hésitant les mettait mal à l'aise. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de la jeune femme, celle-ci ne put lui souffler qu'un simple au revoir.

En espérant qu'elle le revoit très vite.

Revenu à son tour dans son appartement, Mick s'allongea un moment sur le canapé. L'habitude étrange de dormir dans un frigo ne lui manquait pas. Il aimait le doux et chaud contact d'une couverture enveloppant son corps, et puis, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu supporter le froid. Il ferma ses yeux bleus et s'abandonna à la fatigue subite qui l'assaillait.

_Combien de temps encore cette chance allait-elle durer ? Je doute pouvoir supporter l'attente d'avoir enfin Beth dans mes bras. J'aimerais tant lui donner l'amour que j'éprouve si fort pour elle. Mais comment ai-je pu laisser de tels sentiments m'envahir ? Hier, elle était encore cette petite fille, à l'air si terrifié quand je l'ai arrachée des griffes de Coraline. Et pourtant... Et pourtant, je l'aime. Je ne peux pas effacer son si beau sourire de mes pensées. Comme je ne peux pas laisser passer l'occasion de pouvoir l'obtenir. Quelle pensée égoïste, mais si réaliste !_

Un impressionnant ongle rouge passa doucement sur le visage endormi de Mick. Il sursauta à ce contact, sa vision étant encore trouble à cause de la fatigue. Une belle femme au teint diaphane se tenait devant lui et l'observait comme s'il était un curieux petit animal. Le détective déglutit péniblement, ayant immédiatement compris (même s'il n'avait plus son odorat si particulier de suceur de sang) qu'il avait affaire à une vampire.

- Enfin réveillé ? susurra une voix de l'autre côté du canapé.

Mick tourna la tête rapidement pour apercevoir une autre superbe créature au pas de sa porte. Deux vampires. Elles ne semblaient pas affamées, pourtant on sentait qu'elles avaient deviné l'inexplicable changement du détective. Une langue rose passa sur les crocs étincelants de la deuxième femme.

- Que voulez-vous, mesdames ? demanda non sans peine Mick en se relevant.

- Mesdemoiselles, je vous prie, Mick, rectifia la première vampire avec une pointe de dédain dans la voix, et bien qu'un sourire est apparu ensuite sur son visage trop parfait. Nous sommes venues vous demander votre aide sur une affaire personnelle, comme vous êtes un détective réputé... Par contre, nous avons constaté que vous aviez... changé. C'est plutôt _inattendu_.

- Je suis désolé, mais cela ne vous regarde pas. Bien que je sois humain à présent, je suis tout à fait capable de continuer mon travail de détective. Faites-moi donc part de votre requête, s'il vous plaît.

La première femme s'avança lentement vers Mick. Son teint blanc jurait vraiment avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, très court. Quant à son amie, elle était quasiment pareille, mais blonde. Elle passa son doigt fin sur une des joues de Mick. Il recula, agacé.

- Eh bien, nous avons un sérieux problème avec un "ami".

- Plutôt un _ennemi_ oui ! siffla soudain la blonde d'une voix haineuse. Elena, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de demander de l'aide à un humain !

- Isa, tais-toi, la coupa d'un ton sec la dénommée Elena. Nous avons besoin de lui. De plus, j'imagine que son état ne va pas durer... N'est ce pas, Mick St-John ?

- C'est exact. Même si je ne sais pas quand, répondit le détective en allant se servir un verre d'eau. Il en but une longue gorgée, puis posa le verre tout en regardant Elena. C'est étonnant mais... Vous ne paraissez pas plus curieuses de mon état, je me trompe ?

- Nous nous en serions préoccupées si notre situation actuelle n'était pas aussi grave.

- Grave ? Racontez-moi cela, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Isa vint rejoindre son amie, ou bien sa soeur, vue leur forte ressemblance, près du canapé. Elles s'assirent en même temps. Elena croisa les jambes avec grâce.

- Cela doit bien faire des mois qu'un individu nous suit alors que nous avons entamé depuis quelques temps un voyage à travers différents pays. Nous tolérions cela puisqu'il ne semblait pas nous vouloir du mal. Pourtant, il y a deux semaines, il a dépassé les bornes.

- Est-ce un vampire ? questionna Mick, intrigué.

- Non...

- Un loup-garou ! intervint Isa, les crocs en évidence à cause de la colère.

- Comment ?

Mick les regarda d'un air interloqué. Il ne pouvait croire à une telle fable.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Ces créatures ne sont qu'une affabulation. L'imagination populaire est si fertile. Je crois bien que seuls les vampires existent.

- Justement. Soyez logique, Mick. Si nous vampires existons alors que nous sommes supposés n'être qu'une légende inventée par les humains, il est donc possible que les loups-garous existent aussi. C'est même sûr puisque nous en connaissons un.

- Quelles sont ses facultés, alors ? s'enquit-il, peu convaincu.

- Tout d'abord, si vous pouviez encore ressentir comme un vampire, vous auriez reconnu l'odeur désagréable que dégage cette bête. Un mélange de soufre et d'animalité. En plus, nous l'avons vu se transformer. Malheureusement, et contrairement à ce que dit la légende sur les loups-garous, celui-ci peut se métamorphoser à volonté, et non pas les nuits de pleine lune. Une fois sa phase de mutation accomplie, il ressemble à une bête mi-homme mi-loup, qui impressionne par sa taille. Il semble détester l'argent, et, d'après notre expérience personnelle, également le cuivre, ainsi que la lumière du jour. Un peu comme nous.

Elle eut un sourire espiègle, ses yeux brillant comme deux cristaux étincelants. Mais son comportement ne paraissait pas plaire à Isa, qui demeura pourtant silencieuse.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Mick se leva pour aller voir à l'écran de surveillance à côté de l'entrée. C'était Beth. Incrédule face à la visite surprise de son amie, il lui ouvrit la porte lentement.

- Bonjour, fit la jeune femme blonde avec un sourire triste.

- Bonjour Beth. Il est tôt, que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

Derrière lui, les deux soeurs s'étaient levées par curiosité pour voir la visiteuse. Elles eurent le même sourire peu engageant après avoir compris que Beth était humaine.

- Oh, tu as de la visite ? remarqua Beth les apercevant à son tour. Je dois sans doute te déranger, je repasserais plus tard.

À ses mots, elle se détourna pour s'en aller. Mick la prit par un bras afin de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Non, attends.


	2. Chapter 2

**J'avoue ça peut être un peu gnan-gnan sur les bords… Mais j'étais jeune donc je pense que je suis facilement pardonnable.**

Mick ne remarqua pas que les deux vampires s'étaient éclipsées pendant qu'il retenait Beth. Mais par où étaient-elles sorties ? Son appartement était à plusieurs étages... À n'en pas douter, elles avaient très certainement sauté du haut d'une fenêtre.

Beth semblait hésiter entre partir ou rester.

Depuis la mort de Josh, elle se demandait souvent si elle n'était pas, en fin de compte, soulagée de sa disparition. Et aussitôt après elle se disait « Quelle pensée horrible ! » Elle le regrettait toujours, bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait envers Mick se renforcerait, parce qu'elle était désormais libre. Cette longue série d'incertitudes l'angoissait réellement.

- Je pense que tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse, maintenant qu'elles sont parties, dit Mick avec douceur, la faisant revenir à la réalité.

- Oh... Je suppose.

Elle fouilla dans son sac un petit instant et en sortit un anneau en argent.

- C'est peut-être un peu rapide...

- Non, Mick, ce n'est pas ça, voyons. Tu ne la reconnais pas ? Tu l'avais perdu dans la ruelle où tu t'es battu avec le frère de Coraline, Lance. C'est Josef qui l'a récupéré. Ne me demande pas comment il a fait pour savoir...

- Ah, oui ! s'écria le vampire détective en prenant délicatement l'anneau des mains de Beth. Excuse-moi, j'ai juste lamentablement essayé de raviver ton magnifique sourire.

Déconcertée, Beth regarda un instant son ami, puis se mit tout à coup à rigoler.

- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse pour mon attitude un peu trop froide. Je ne devrais pas...

- Ne t'en fais pas, murmura Mick, un sourire charmant aux lèvres, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, rassurés par leur présence mutuelle. Beth baissa les yeux, un peu confuse. Décidément, elle faisait tout pour se ridiculiser devant lui.

- Tu veux un café ? demanda Mick, lui indiquant par un geste la porte de son appartement.

- Non, merci, je crois que je vais rentrer. L'enterrement m'a beaucoup fatiguée... répondit-elle, une expression désolée sur le visage. Et pourtant, elle en avait envie, de ce café...

Mick lui avait proposée de la raccompagner mais elle avait refusé, ne voulant pas abuser de son temps. Il l'avait trouvée étrangement polie, comme si le gouffre entre eux, par on ne sait quel moyen, s'était rouvert.

En y réfléchissant bien, il y avait une explication à cela.

Quand Josh s'était fait tirer dessus, Beth lui avait alors demandé de le _transformer. _Mais il avait refusé, jugeant qu'il était préférable pour Josh de ne jamais connaître une existence telle que la sienne. Il valait mieux être mort que de se voir revenir en vampire, car on devenait dès lors dangereux pour sa propre famille et ses amis. Et Mick ne voulait pas que le petit-ami de Beth se retourne contre elle, un jour ou l'autre. Face à cette réponse, elle n'avait pas voulu le croire, ni même l'écouter. Elle l'avait supplié en vain, estimant que Josh deviendrait un bon vampire, comme lui. Toutefois, ce n'était pas aussi simple...

Ce refus catégorique avait plongé Beth dans un silence rancunier. Elle ne lui avait plus parlé depuis ce jour, jusqu'à l'enterrement. Et pendant ce temps, Mick avait souffert de cette rancoeur absurde.

Désormais, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds s'était ressaisie, de nouveau concentrée sur son avenir... Ou peut-être _leur_ avenir.

Le détective se mordit la lèvre inférieure après la fin de ce sombre flash-back. Dos à la porte, il regarda vaguement autour de lui. Il sentit soudain quelque chose de chaud couler sur sa joue.

Mick fonça vers le miroir le plus proche et vit qu'il pleurait... _des __larmes __de __sang_. Il resta abasourdi quelques instants, n'éprouvant pourtant aucune douleur dût à cette anomalie. Peut-être était-ce un des effets secondaires du remède ? Ou alors le signe que son état d'humain ne tarderait pas à s'évaporer. Il soupira, craignant cette terrible pensée.

Un petit morceau de papier blanc cartonné ressortait légèrement de sous sa main droite. Il le remarqua, et enleva donc sa main pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait. Une carte de visite toute simple où l'on pouvait lire "Isa et Elena", ainsi que leur numéro de téléphone.

Mick la prit et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un indice en plus. Sa recherche fut infructueuse. Il décida de composer le numéro tout de suite, voulant en finir le plus vite possible avec cette affaire des plus déconcertantes.

Une voix froide répondit. C'était sans nul doute Isa.

- Malgré votre _état_, vous avez trouvé assez rapidement notre petit cadeau.

- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur votre histoire, s'impatienta le détective.

- Cette carte de visite vous permettra de nous joindre, alors ne la perdez pas, car vous n'aurez aucun autre moyen pour nous contacter, continua Isa, indifférente à ses propos.

Mick voulut alors préciser qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire, mais une autre voix remplaça celle de la vampire blonde.

- Mick, je vous supplie de nous aider. Cessez de poser des questions et écoutez nous juste, intima Elena d'un ton sans réplique. Je vais vous donner une adresse. Vous trouverez certainement à l'endroit indiqué des informations précieuses sur notre poursuivant. Allez au 7 Heaven Street, près du port.

Elle raccrocha avant même qu'il n'ait pu ajouter un mot.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cette affaire commence seulement et j'ai cette impression qu'elle est bien plus compliquée qu'on ne veut me laisser le croire. L'idée qu'un loup-garou se promènerait dans la Cité des Anges me paraît totalement absurde. J'aimerais croire ces deux femmes, mais il est dit que la plupart des vampires sont de sacrés menteurs. Et certainement font-elles partie du lot, même si elles m'ont semblé sincèrement effrayées._

_Encore une fois, Beth m'a évité. Pas évité dans le sens où elle cherche à ne plus me voir, mais évité par rapport à ses sentiments. Et moi, dans tout ça, je n'arrive même pas à lui avouer les miens. Je suis encore plus lâche que je ne le pensais... _

Josef souriait d'un air matois, ravi que son ami Mick St-John vienne lui rendre une petite visite. Il n'était pourtant pas très heureux du nouvel état de son ami. Mais il fallait faire avec et penser au bonheur de son vieux compagnon.

Josef, vampire riche et célèbre, patron d'une entreprise florissante dont Mick ignorait tous des sordides secrets (en fait, s'il pouvait les connaître, il ne le voudrait pas). Son ami paraissait encore plus jeune que lui, et pourtant, il avait bien 400 ans. Il possédait donc l'expérience et la maîtrise d'un vampire qui avait traversé les siècles.

Mick s'avança vers Josef pour lui serrer la main. Il portait son habituel costume chic et sombre d'une marque italienne très prestigieuse. Aujourd'hui, une cravate prune foncée venait agrémenter le tout, une petite touche d'esthétisme assez valorisante.

- Alors, Mick, mon cher ami désormais _humain_, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite impromptue ? s'enquit Josef sur un ton quelque peu sardonique.

- Recueillir quelques informations, comme toujours. Tu n'es pas trop occupé j'espère ? Je compte sur l'efficacité de tes hommes afin de m'aider pour une affaire assez _inhabituelle_.

Josef se détourna élégamment, haussa les épaules, et alla s'asseoir à son bureau qui était juste en face d'une grande baie vitrée. Il croisa les jambes et son sourire de chat affamé s'élargit un peu plus encore.

- Qu'est-ce donc que cette affaire si... étrange ? dit-il, une pointe de curiosité venant d'apparaître dans sa voix.

- Tu ne me croirais pas... Mais j'ai trop besoin de tes services, donc... Il s'agit d'une sorte de traque, les victimes étant deux femmes vampires.

Josef se mit droit sur sa chaise capitonnée, soudain très intéressé.

- Deux femmes vampires t'ont demandé de les protéger ? Hum, mais de quoi, au juste ?

- ... Un loup-garou, répondit Mick, les dents serrées.

Son ami le fixa, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ce qui laissait entr'apercevoir une dentition parfaite, mais aux canines un peu plus longues que la moyenne. Il la referma aussitôt, après s'être rendu compte de l'inconvenance de son attitude. Un doigt sur le menton en signe de réflexion, il continua à regarder le détective.

- Voyons, ne sois pas ridicule. Ce genre de _créature_ n'existe pas.

- Et nous, nous existons bien, non ? Je sais que ça paraît fou, même carrément dingue, mais les deux vampires semblaient parfaitement sincères. On pouvait lire dans leurs yeux la peur, la peur d'une proie qui va bientôt se faire attraper. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici. En faisant des recherches, on trouvera bien quelque chose de concret à se mettre... sous la dent.

Josef parut un instant sceptique, mais il se reprit vite et il se leva promptement.

- Bon, pourquoi pas... Je me renseignerai, et si jamais je trouve quelque chose, je t'appellerai.

Mick sourit face à la bonne volonté de son ami. Puis il lui donna l'adresse que les deux femmes lui avaient laissé, certain qu'il trouvera plus facilement avec cet indice.

Le portable du détective vibra. Il décrocha rapidement, assis sur son sofa.

- Oui ?

- Mick, tu as bien fait de m'avoir donné les noms de ces deux vampires grésilla la voix de Josef au bout de la ligne. Elles sont bien dans la base de données. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'aider plus, car une affaire des plus urgente m'appelle. Vas voir Logan, je pense qu'il sera plus apte à te renseigner.

Mick coupa le communication et soupira. Et voilà, l'affaire allait encore traîner. Mais de son côté, car il était quand même détective, il avait découvert que les deux femmes avaient voyagé à bord d'un cargo en provenance de Seattle. À son bord, il y avait eu quelques problèmes, avec un drôle de type qui criait partout qu'on voulait le tuer. Cette information fit froncer les sourcils de Mick, un peu plus intrigué désormais. S'agissait-il du fameux loup-garou, mais sous son apparence humaine ?

L'après-midi se profila tranquillement, laissant un temps d'avance au détective pour aller voir Logan avant la nuit. Le soleil tapait encore fort, mais étant désormais un humain, Mick ne se faisait plus de souci de ce côté-là. Il se trouvait que même en état de vampire, il pouvait sortir la journée, sans crainte de se faire brûler vif par les rayons du soleil. Tout le contraire de ce que prétendait les légendes sur son _ancienne_ espèce, même si ce n'était jamais de tout repos de se promener en pleine journée, qui plus est ensoleillée. L'astre l'affaiblissant quand même, et s'il n'avait pas "but" son litre de sang quotidien, il se surprenait vite à vouloir mordre tout ce qui bougeait. C'était ce qu'avait constaté Beth pendant les premières semaines de leur rencontre. Il s'était occupé d'une affaire, avec elle entre autres, et ils avaient été obligés de traverser un partie du désert californien. Mick n'avait pas fait attention au soleil ardent, si typique à ce paysage aride. Ainsi, pendant la traversée jusqu'à un motel abandonné, il avait perdu très vite ses forces et son appétit s'était accru d'heure en heure. À leur arrivée au motel, Mick avait eu l'idée de se plonger dans un bain remplit de glaçons, vu que les vampires dorment dans des réfrigérateurs pour régler leur température corporelle, cela l'avait aidé un petit moment. Cependant, il s'était rapidement surpris à l'envie de mordre Beth, qui avait été alors juste à côté de lui, et même, _il __avait __vraiment __cru __la __mordre_. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une hallucination, mais son amie l'avait compris et lui avait proposé de lui donner un peu de son sang. Réticent au début, Mick avait fini par céder, d'abord tenté par cette proposition alléchante, et aussi parce qu'il savait que s'il refusait, Beth continuerait d'insister. Elle lui avait offert son poignet. Son sang, pendant qu'il la mordait, s'était écoulé lentement dans la baignoire et avait teinté l'eau en rouge. La jeune journaliste avait souffert, mais c'était une expérience que peu de gens pouvaient vivre, une sensation totalement inédite. Le plus important pour elle était surtout que Mick aille mieux.

La rutilante Mercedes de Mick avançait rapidement sur la route. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était remémoré ce souvenir. Pourtant, il sourit, se rappelant qu'à cette époque, ils n'y avaient eu entre eux qu'une relation d'amitié. Une époque où les soucis n'étaient pas encore là.

Ses cheveux bruns flottants dans le vent, il tourna et se retrouva dans la rue où habitait la fameux Logan. Le vampire au visage rond était comme à son habitude en pleine partie d'un jeu vidéo sur une de ses consoles. Il n'avait pas l'air comme ça, mais il était doté d'une intelligence rare et d'un esprit vif comme on en trouvait peu. C'était un informateur précieux, qu'il fallait évidemment payer en litre de sang (ou argent).

- Salut Logan, fit Mick, après être descendu au sous-sol où l'informateur séjournait. Mais sa voix fut masquée par le bruit tonitruant que produisait le jeu vidéo "Guitar Hero", le préféré de Logan. Le détective dût débrancher le prise qui était reliée à la console pour se faire entendre.

- Eh !

- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de faire ça à chaque fois que je débarque.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? T'aurais pas dû faire ça ! J'ai failli dépasser mon propre record ! grommela Logan, la guitare-manette entre les mains. Bon, je parie que tu veux savoir quelque chose, sinon tu ne serais pas là.

- Non, je passais juste dans le coin, par pur plaisir. J'en ai donc profité pour venir te saluer dans ton trou à rat qui sent la pizza pas fraîche, ironisa le détective, les bras croisés.

Logan lui lança un regard noir, puis s'assit à son bureau où ordinateurs et autres appareils informatiques hautement sophistiqués se côtoyaient.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ce cher St. John vient faire dans mon "trou à rat", aujourd'hui ? Une affaire te turlupine au point que tu aies besoin de moi ?

- Une affaire avec un _loup-garou_, répondit Mick sur un ton neutre.

- Hein ? Tu déconnes !

Logan s'était subitement retourné, fixant le détective comme s'il était fou.

- Je suis on peut plus sérieux. J'ai besoin que tu me trouves vite des informations sur les deux vampires qui m'ont proposé l'affaire, et que tu cherches les vidéos des caméras du cargo qui les transportait. S'il y en a, bien sûr.

- Faut que tu me donnes le nom de ton cargo, ainsi que ceux des deux femmes.

Mick les lui précisa prestement, déjà las pour cette journée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Logan cria un "yes" joyeux, signe qu'il venait de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. En effet, il y avait bien des caméras à bord du cargo, le St-Raphaël. Il n'y en avait pas dans toutes les salles du bateau, seulement dans celle où se trouvaient la cargaison, et d'autres dans la cabine de navigation. Une ombre passa subrepticement sur l'un des écrans, ce qui alerta aussitôt notre informateur. Quant à Mick, il n'avait évidemment rien remarqué, étant désormais humain. Quand Logan lui fit part de ce qu'il venait de voir, le détective grommela. Il demanda au vampire de revenir en arrière et de passer la scène au ralenti.

Une grosse masse noire, qu'on voyait plus distinctement cette fois-ci, sautait de caisse en caisse avec une certaine fureur. Logan ralentit un peu plus la vidéo et Mick fronça les sourcils. Une tête au museau allongé apparut, retroussé dans un rictus de rage familier des bêtes qui se sentent menacées. Son torse était couvert de poils et le bas de son corps était encore couvert par un jean déchiré.

- La vache ! s'exclama alors Logan, halluciné par cette découverte.

- Un loup-garou... Elles ont bien dit la vérité... murmura Mick de son côté, penché plus en avant pour mieux observer la créature. L'affaire prenait une tournure qui ne plut guère au détective. Comment allait-il faire pour trouver, et peut-être même capturer, un lycanthrope, redouté pour sa force physique inégalée ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Trop long peut-être ? désolée... mais c'est comme ça.**

Trop épuisé pour aller directement au port de Heaven Street, Mick retourna chez lui après avoir remercié Logan pour son aide. L'image effrayante du loup-garou repassait en boucle dans l'esprit du détective. Décidément, le monde était plein de surprises.

Dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble, il continuait à broyer du noir, peu rassuré sur la suite des événements. Mick soupira, sortit de l'ascenseur et aperçut Beth attendant devant sa porte. Il sourit, heureux de la voir. Cela lui permit de penser à autre chose.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Mick, lui répondit-elle avec un de ses merveilleux sourires. J'espère que les deux femmes de la dernière fois ne sont plus là...

- Non, rassure-toi, dit-il en ouvrant la porte et en invitant la jeune femme à entrer. Il déposa ensuite sa veste et prit celle de Beth pour faire de même. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le sofa en cuir, la pièce étant éclairée par la lumière chaleureuse du feu de cheminée que le détective n'éteignait presque jamais.

- Tu as un problème avec une affaire que t'a confié ta patronne de Buzzwire ? s'enquit Mick.

- Non, j'ai pris quelques jours de repos, histoire de me remettre de tout ça...

- Ah oui, c'est une bonne idée.

- En fait, je suis venue voir si toi tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide par rapport à ton enquête. Tu as l'air épuisé, et en plus j'ai l'impression que tu es dépassé par ce qui se passe dans cette nouvelle enquête.

- Eh, tu viens de dire que tu te reposais. Je ne vais quand même pas accepter que tu m'aides sous prétexte que ça ne va pas pour moi ? déclara-t-il, un sourcil levé. Le détective s'était penché vers la table basse car il était assis juste en face de la journaliste. Beth se rapprocha un peu à son tour, et mit sa main sur celle de Mick, posée sur la table.

- Je veux absolument tout savoir. Tu sais que les affaires étranges me fascinent toujours. Peut-être que je ne pourrais pas te donner toutes les réponses, mais je peux au moins t'écouter, assura-t-elle, toujours souriante, malgré ses yeux brillant d'inquiétude.

Mick soupira, ne voulant pas décevoir son amie. Il entoura alors ses deux grandes mains autour de celles de Beth.

- D'accord, mais je te préviens, tu risque de ne pas me croire.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, déterminée à tout entendre. Il lui raconta donc tout ce qu'il savait sur les deux femmes et sur le loup-garou qui les poursuivait, prétendument. Beth cligna des yeux à la prononciation du mot "loup-garou", encore plus surprise que l'avait été Mick au début.

- Mais, comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna-t-elle, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur ce point. Dans les légendes et autres mythes sur ces créatures, on dit que les lycanthropes sont des bêtes mi-homme, mi-loup, produit d'un mélange de transformation animale, de cannibalisme et de voyage nocturne. C'est durant les nuits de pleines lunes que l'homme, atteint par le virus de la lycanthropie, se transformerait, mais les deux femmes m'ont dit que ce n'était pas le cas pour leur traqueur. Il se métamorphoserait n'importe quand, sans préavis. Une fois en loup-garou, l'homme infecté ne peut plus se contrôler ; il chasse alors tous les humains qui se trouvent sur son chemin, sans pitié, avec férocité. On ne peut le vaincre qu'avec des objets et des balles en argent. Je me doute que l'argent liquide aura le même effet qu'il a sur... nous.

- Alors comment vas-tu le neutraliser si jamais tu arrives à le retrouver ? demanda Beth.

- Je prendrais un objet en argent, je crois bien que c'est le seul moyen efficace, répondit-il en se levant pour aller fouiller dans sa caisse pleine d'armes blanches. La jeune femme se leva à son tour, et le rejoignit pour l'aider à chercher. À un moment, sa main effleura celle de son ami, mais cette fois-ci le contact fut plus... intense. Mick sentait la peur vibrer sous la peau de Beth. La voir s'impliquer dans une telle affaire ne le rassurait pas, et pourtant, comme à son habitude, elle était résolue. Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Leur regard se croisèrent et la main de Mick remonta doucement le long du bras de la jeune femme, qui frissonna. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir de la chaleur émaner de lui et cette étrange sensation était plus agréable qu'inédite.

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, la bouche de Mick effleurant à peine les cheveux blonds de la journaliste. La jeune femme enroula ses bras autour du torse du détective et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il caressa sa douce chevelure et il fit descendre lentement sa main vers sa joue. Beth leva la tête, fixa intensément Mick, qui fit de même. Elle avait envie de lui, il avait envie d'elle. C'était trop tentant pour attendre plus longtemps. Leur visage se touchait presque, le souffle brûlant, leurs lèvres s'effleurant dans une caresse prometteuse...

Le portable de Mick sonna. Celui-ci releva la tête brusquement, furieux de cette interruption. Beth soupira, peu étonnée que cela se finisse ainsi.

- Quoi ? fulmina Mick après avoir décroché.

Un grésillement se fit entendre, cachant la voix effrayée qui semblait pourtant appartenir à une femme.

- Mick... Venez tout de suite... au port ! Nous avons été... attaquées par... la bête ! Il veut notre mort... il est plus fou que jamais !... Dépêchez-vous...! criait Elena, dont la voix était entrecoupée par les grésillements. Beth s'était entre-temps rapprochée de lui, cherchant à en entendre plus elle aussi.

- Elena ? C'est vous ? Que se passe-t-il ? questionna le détective, dès à présent perplexe.

- Pas... le temps... de discuter ! Venez... immédiatement... Il a failli... tuer... Isa !

La communication coupa brusquement, laissant à la place le son de la tonalité. Mick posa lentement son portable, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Beth paraissait soucieuse. Elle venait de comprendre que son ami allait sûrement devoir sauver ces deux vampires, mettant alors sa vie d'humain en danger. Elle s'avança et prit doucement le bras de Mick.

- Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas dans ton état...

Le détective se dit alors que les complications de son métier, et même de son existence, les empêcheraient toujours de s'aimer.

Dès cet instant, Beth avait fait un choix. Elle préférait le savoir en l'état de vampire plutôt que de le voir mort. Et ce choix avait été très douloureux pour elle. Il se tourna, la regarda longuement, puis la prit subitement dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, pendant un long moment, sans dire un mot. Beth voulait pleurer, hurler qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il redevienne vampire, mais rien à faire, sa voix ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa bouche. Quant à Mick, son regard vide contemplait le salon sans vraiment le voir. Dans son esprit, il se disait qu'il avait la possibilité de s'enfuir avec elle, loin, de profiter de son état d'humain encore quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse naturellement. Mais son étique de détective lui interdisait d'abandonner ses clientes à la mort.

Beth était partie dans le silence. Elle s'était juste retournée pour lui sourire, un sourire qui sonnait comme un adieu déchirant. Il ne fallait pas dramatiser, mais l'amour nous obligeait parfois à agir contre notre volonté. Il pouvait vous faire souffrir, aussi sûrement qu'une dague plantée dans le coeur.

Josef arriva rapidement après l'appel de Mick. Le vampire au costard chic n'étalait plus son sourire matois habituel et on pouvait remarquer à la place une étrange lueur briller dans son regard. Le détective lui raconta alors les découvertes qu'il avait faites grâce à l'aide de Logan et le terrible coup de fil qu'avait passé Elena alors qu'il était avec Beth. Josef leva un sourcil interrogatif, curieux de savoir quel était son rôle dans tout cela, et négligeant de faire une remarque sur la présence antérieure de Beth, tout taquin qu'il était pourtant.

Mick resta muet un petit moment, la tête baissée, réfléchissant toujours à la solution qu'il avait choisie. Rien à faire, il fallait qu'il agisse. Finalement, le détective leva la tête vers son ami, le regard déterminé.

- Il faut absolument que tu m'engendre, Josef.

Celui-ci le fixa un instant, légèrement décontenancé par ce que venait de lui demander son vieux compagnon. Puis soudain la lueur dans ses yeux s'intensifia, une lueur des plus effrayante...

- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière, répliqua tout simplement Josef. Il était adossé à la haute table noire de la cuisine, ses mains croisées sur le torse. Mick hocha la tête, tout à fait prêt, même si une légère appréhension faisait trembler ses mains. Et puis franchement la façon dont tu demandes ça... on dirait que tu veux que je te fasse un bébé.

Josef rit et se passa une main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné tout de même.

- C'est chiant, je vais devoir m'occuper de toi après...

Le détective haussa les épaules, impatient d'en finir.

- Je serais sage, promis, railla-t-il. Josef sourit, se mit bien droit et s'avança vers son ami d'un pas lent.

- Ca risque de faire mal, mais je sais que tu connais déjà le processus... susurra le vampire, une de ses mains posées sur le cou de Mick. Et, aussi rapide que l'être de la nuit qu'il était, Josef empoigna fermement le détective et enfonça ses dents pointues dans sa gorge. Un instant, aussi minime fut-il, Mick eut l'impression de mourir. Il s'accrocha à son ami, la bouche ouverte en un hurlement silencieux. Le sang s'écoulait lentement, tachant le sol et les habits des deux hommes. L'épuisement prit vite le dessus sur Mick, sa vision se perdait dans le vague, la force abandonnait son corps. L'engendrement, qui ne prenait que quelques minutes, semblait durer une éternité. Une éternité de souffrance, de froid... de mort. Les yeux laiteux, bleu clair, qui faisaient partie de la forme vampirique, juraient sur les vêtements noirs de Josef, qui mordait toujours son ami. Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais, presque transparente.

Enfin, il lâcha Mick, qui s'effondra à moitié sur la table de la cuisine. Le vampire mit son bras en avant, bien au dessus du détective, et fit couler, après s'être coupé lui-même le poignet, un mince filet de sang dans sa bouche. Voilà comment engendrer un humain en vampire. Le "maître" vampire devait d'abord boire quasiment tout le sang de sa victime, il fallait qu'il en reste très peu dans son organisme, suffisamment pour que l'humain ne meurt pas. Puis le vampire devait donner son propre sang au futur enfant de la nuit pour qu'ainsi apparaisse un lien puissant entre eux. S'il oubliait cette étape, bien que la victime se transforme quand même en vampire, c'était un vampire fou et dangereux qui risquait de se faire repérer par les humains. Il ne fallait courir aucun risque, ne rien dévoiler de leur existence.

Josef, qui essuyait à présent la blessure de son bras, regardait depuis un petit moment Mick d'un air songeur. Celui-ci se releva soudainement, tel Dracula émergeant de son cercueil. Ses yeux laiteux étaient écarquillés, sa peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine, ses veines palpitantes d'un nouveau sang. Ses dents, longues et brillantes, lui faisaient ressembler à un terrible félin affamé. Il grogna, signe que sa transformation avait réussi. La renaissance de Mick St-John, le vampire détective, était des plus impressionnante. Josef était satisfait de lui, évidemment.

- Bienvenue, mon ami.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour le review ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir !**

Mick humait l'air de l'immensité de la ville qu'était Los Angeles. De nouveau, il pouvait sentir des odeurs, celles si familières des simples mortels. Il y avait en plus les sensations qui allaient avec, comme l'excitation qu'on ressent quant on repère une victime potentielle à plus de dix mètres. Mais le détective n'était pas de ceux qui tuent pour le plaisir et il ne blesserait jamais un humain. Alors il se laissait envelopper par toutes les autres sensations, bien plus agréables. Être vampire vous donne quelques avantages non négligeables. La vitesse est décuplée, de même que la force, le regard est plus perçant, ainsi que l'ouïe, l'odorat, et le toucher. Tels des chats qui errent dans la nuit, les vampires sont nyctalopes. Ils perçoivent les battements d'un coeur humain aussi naturellement qu'un aigle qui repère sa proie à des kilomètres de distance. Et le plus important restait l'immortalité... Pourtant, Mick regrettait. Il regrettait la vie qui avait existé en lui. Manger tout ce qu'il voulait, la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, dormir dans un vrai lit... Et surtout pouvoir aimer Beth, humain à humaine et non vampire à humaine.

Mick secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un quelconque signe de vie suspect. Il se tenait au-dessus d'un gros conteneur depuis une bonne heure déjà. Le port plongé dans le noir n'avait rien de rassurant. Les rats venaient visiter les bateaux en montant sur les cordages attachés aux embarcadères. Le St-Raphaël se trouvait juste devant le détective, un cargo gigantesque, un peu rouillé par endroits.

Mick sauta du conteneur, qui devait bien faire plus de trois mètres de hauteur, et atterrit sans difficulté sur le sol. Son éternel manteau de cuir sur le dos, il marcha rapidement jusqu'à une porte métallique qui servait à l'équipage. Il l'ouvrit comme si elle n'avait jamais été fermée, bien qu'elle émît un petit grincement plaintif. L'obscurité régnait à l'intérieur. Seule une lumière rouge de secours éclairait légèrement le couloir qui se profilait. Mick s'avança doucement, humant l'air pour essayer d'y déceler une odeur inhabituelle. Effectivement, une odeur bestiale flottait et semblait provenir du fond du couloir. Arrivé au bout, Mick se retrouva dans une grande salle où était entreposée la cargaison. C'était dans cette salle qu'il avait aperçu avec Logan la silhouette du loup-garou. Il renifla encore, constatant que l'odeur était de plus en plus forte. Il approchait du but, mais bizarrement, il ne sentit pas l'odeur des deux vampires. Peut-être étaient-elles déjà morte ? Une deuxième fois, et définitivement. Mais même si ça avait été le cas, leur présence serait restée ancrée ici. Ou alors...

Une masse jaillit de l'ombre pour se jeter sur lui. Mick, pris de court, ne put éviter l'impact. Il fut violemment projeté sur l'une des caisses de la cargaison. Le bruit du choc fut bref, mais considérable, montrant à quel point son adversaire était puissant.

Cependant, au lieu de trouver un affreux lycanthrope montrant des dents, Mick vit à la place un homme, de la trentaine environ, à peu près de sa taille, et qui portait un pull bleu et un jean troué. Il avait des cheveux blonds, ses yeux noirs étaient emplis de colère, une colère quasi animale. Mick était légèrement sonné à cause de son vol plané mais il se releva rapidement pour ne pas se laisser avoir une deuxième fois si l'homme repassait à l'attaque. Et, en effet, l'homme s'approcha prestement du détective, les poings serrés. Malgré son évidente envie d'en découdre, Mick ressentit chez cet humain une certaine... tristesse. Comme s'il se forçait à agir ainsi. Le vampire choisit alors de baisser sa garde, signifiant qu'il ne se défendrait pas s'il attaquait. Il prenait un risque, mais le doute l'incitait à avoir confiance en l'inconnu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'homme, qui s'était arrêté à un mètre du vampire.

- Mick St-John, détective privé.

- Votre nom ne me dit rien, mais votre fonction me semble suspecte. Est-ce vous que les deux folles ont envoyé à ma poursuite ?

- Je crois bien, oui, répondit Mick sur un ton neutre. Alors, je suppose que vous êtes le loup-garou qui en veut à leur vie.

L'homme baissa un instant le regard, tentant de refouler son agressivité pour ne pas paraître trop inconvenant devant le détective.

- Effectivement. Mais j'ai mes raisons. Et vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ça.

- C'est mon rôle de protéger mes clients d'une éventuelle menace. Si vous voulez que je disparaisse, donnez-moi alors vos raisons, et je verrais ce que je peux faire. Sinon, je ferais tout pour vous empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. On ne prend pas impunément une vie, que ce soit celle d'un humain ou d'un vampire.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds eut un sourire moqueur.

- Commettre l'irréparable ? Au contraire, je rendrais service au monde entier en les tuant. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous donner mes raisons, désolé.

À ses mots, ses yeux virèrent au jaune, et il bondit brusquement sur Mick. Celui-ci l'évita, tourna sur lui-même et frappa l'homme d'un coup de pied retourné. Ce dernier vola dans les airs et alla s'écraser durement derrière une autre caisse. Le détective fit quelques pas, lentement, les sens en alerte. Le lycanthrope n'était pas à son point de chute. La salle n'était éclairée que par quelques néons, rendant l'endroit encore plus angoissant. Mick tournait sur lui-même, s'attendant à ce que la bête surgisse derrière son dos. Un bruit métallique l'alerta, mais le silence revint vite.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal ! s'exclama Mick d'une voix forte. Si les vampires sont en vie, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Et si c'est le cas, je vous laisserais tranquille. En échange, il faudra me promettre de ne plus les suivre, si de les menacer.

Un rire s'éleva, mais le vampire ne put savoir d'où il provenait exactement.

- Mon Dieu, vous êtes tenace ! Et vous êtes aussi un vampire, en plus. Ca ne m'étonne pas que vous les aidiez, la seule qualité chez votre espèce est la solidarité, répliqua une voix rauque, presque inhumaine.

- Ca, ça reste à voir, murmura Mick. Vous ne m'avez pas donné votre nom, continua-t-il, plus haut.

- Je m'appelle Jack.

L'homme apparut devant le détective, transformé à moitié en loup-garou.

- Regardez-moi. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Un monstre. Comment pouvez-vous protéger _les __abominations __qui_ _m'ont __fait __ça_ ?

Mick écarquilla les yeux, décontenancé par ce que le lycan venait de dire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda-t-il. Je ne comprends pas votre sous-entendu.

La créature mi-humaine mi-loup s'avança vers la lumière, dévoilant sa pilosité décuplée, des crocs impressionnants, des yeux jaunes furieux. Il ne s'était pas transformé complètement mais c'était suffisant pour déstabiliser Mick.

- À cause d'elles, je ne peux plus voir ma femme et ma fille, de peur de les effrayer, voire pire, de les blesser. Quand je suis totalement transformé, je ne me contrôle plus. Que puis-je faire, à part me venger, du mal que m'ont fait ces deux garces ? gémit-il, la voix brisée, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Jack se jeta sur Mick avec un grognement menaçant. Il le plaqua au sol, ses deux mains pleines de griffes forçant le vampire à rester à terre.

- QUE PUIS-JE FAIRE ? MOI LE MONSTRE, QUI N'EST QU'UNE EXPÉRIENCE DE LABORATOIRE !

- Calmez-vous, souffla Mick, à moitié étouffé par le poids du lycan.

Il attrapa alors les deux bras poilus de Jack pour le faire basculer sur sa gauche, afin de se libérer de son emprise. Les deux êtres surhumains étaient désormais face à face, debout. Le loup-garou frappa d'un coup de poing le torse du détective qui répliqua par un rapide uppercut sur le menton de son adversaire. Il continuèrent ainsi un bon moment, à force et à vitesse égales. Puis Jack parvint à planter ses griffes dans les bras de Mick, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Sur leur visage des bleus commencèrent à apparaître et du sang s'écoulait de leurs blessures. Ce n'était rien pour le vampire qui cicatrisait vite, mais qu'en était-il du lycan ?

- Arrêtez, Jack ! intima Mick, ne pouvant plus contrôler sa propre colère. Racontez-moi tout, je vous écouterai, mais ne me touchez plus !

Le lycan resta accroché au vampire, d'abord incertain, et finalement, la lueur féroce dans ses yeux s'amenuisa peu à peu. Il desserra les crocs ainsi que son emprise sur Mick.

- Je suis un cobaye, Mick. _Ce __sont __les __deux __vampires __qui __m'ont __injecté __le __gêne __d'un l__oup-garou._


	6. Chapter 6

Mick et Jack étaient assis sur une des caisses entreposées dans le cargo. Jack avait finalement pu lâcher le vampire, ayant compris qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. La vérité était désormais la seule chose à prendre en compte dans cette affaire. Et Mick détestait qu'on la lui cache.

- Racontez-moi, Jack, répéta doucement le détective.

- Je... Je travaillais comme gardien de nuit dans un parking pour arrondir mes fins de mois... commença Jack après un moment d'hésitation. J'avais besoin de plus d'argent pour faire entrer ma fille dans une bonne école.

- Votre fille a quel âge ?

Mick voulait le mettre à l'aise. Peut-être que lui faire parler de sa famille l'aiderait à s'apaiser un peu. Et puis, c'était toujours bien de connaître deux, trois détails en plus.

- Elle va avoir sept ans... Vous savez, je ne pourrais pas me sentir bien tout en sachant qu'elle ne peut pas faire de bonnes études.

- Vous êtes un bon père. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on vous a impliqué dans quelque chose qui moi-même, je l'avoue, me dépasse.

Jack fronça les sourcils, la colère revenant au galop.

- Tout a commencé il y a six semaines environ. Ces deux femmes ont débarqué dans ma vie comme un cyclone passe sur une ville, détruisant tout. Au début, je ne me doutais de rien, elles paraissaient si humaines. Elles étaient même très gentilles avec moi.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Mick.

- Elles prétendaient travailler dans l'immeuble où je bossais. À chaque fois qu'elles garaient leur voiture, elles venaient me voir et on parlait de tout et de rien. Puis, un jour, elles m'ont semblé plus soucieuses que d'habitude. Je suis alors allé à leur rencontre pour connaître les raisons de leurs tracas... Et c'est là que la vérité sur leur véritable nature m'a été révélée. Ca a commencé par une simple dispute entre les deux femmes, puis un homme est venu s'en mêler. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un homme, il était l'un des leurs. Ca a vite dégénéré, je suis donc revenu me réfugier dans mon poste pour éviter le conflit. Malheureusement, l'homme m'avait remarqué... À partir de là, je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qui m'est arrivé ensuite.

- À quoi ressemblait l'étranger ? s'enquit Mick, les bras croisés.

- Oh, tout ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'il était grand, il portait un long manteau noir, il avait des cheveux noirs et un regard assez effrayant...

- Quand il parlait, avait-il un accent ? Un oeil complètement noir ?

- Euh... Oui, je crois bien... Pourquoi ?

Mick détourna la tête, soudain troublé. C'était la parfaite description de Lance, le frère de Coraline. Quel rôle jouait-il dans cette affaire ?

- Vous venez d'où exactement ? demanda enfin Mick en regardant de nouveau Jack.

- Londres. J'y vis avec ma femme et ma fille. Mais maintenant elles croient sans doute que je suis mort.

- Ne dites pas ça voyons. Et pour l'histoire de votre transformation en loup-garou, comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Mes souvenirs sont assez confus par rapport à ça... Il ne me revient que des flashs ou des bribes de souvenirs, rien de plus.

- Je pense que ça suffira, insista Mick.

- Eh bien... Je me revois allongé sur une civière. Des personnes en blouse s'agitaient autour de moi et me regardaient comme si j'étais un objet inestimable. Ils semblaient heureux d'avoir un cobaye sous la main. On a l'impression, quand je raconte ça, que c'est un parfait cliché de l'organisation secrète qui fait des expériences bizarres sur de pauvres gens. Mais c'est la pure vérité. Quand je suis revenu à moi, après l'opération qu'on m'a fait subir, j'étais enfermé dans une cellule. On m'apportait régulièrement à manger, et à partir de là, j'ai commencé à perdre la notion du temps. Je me sentais comme un animal piégé, un jouet destiné à être jeté tôt ou tard, ou du moins, délaissé. Ils faisaient toujours des sortes d'expériences sur moi, m'injectant des produits bizarres et m'obligeant à avaler des pilules de différentes couleurs. Parfois, il y avait de terribles effets secondaires...

Jack baissa la tête, une larme coulant sur sa joue où quelques cicatrices montraient toute l'horreur qu'il avait subie.

- Et, un jour... continua-t-il après avoir fermé un instant les yeux, j'ai senti la faim. Mais ce n'était pas une faim habituelle. Plutôt une faim animale, un désir de chair fraîche. Les poils de mon corps étaient de plus en plus longs et mes deux canines avaient triplés de volume. J'ai pris peur et c'est grâce à cette peur que j'ai pu m'évader de cet endroit. Je vous épargne les détails... On va juste dire que mes gardiens n'étaient pas très vigilants le jour de l'évasion, et comme l'animal hurlait en moi, je n'ai pas pu empêcher le carnage. Depuis, les deux vampires sont à ma poursuite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles vous ont fait croire mais elles vous ont menti !

Jack regarda intensément Mick dans le yeux. Le vampire pouvait y voir une véritable sincérité y briller. Il soupira et baissa à son tour la tête.

- Je n'aime pas ce que je viens d'entendre. Si j'ai bien compris, vous étiez le cobaye choisi pour tenter une métamorphose d'un humain en lycan. Je sais quand quelqu'un me ment, et j'ai bien senti que ce n'était pas votre cas.

Mick tourna la tête et vit l'homme sourire.

- Mais alors, pourquoi n'avez vous pas senti le mensonge dans les paroles de ces deux femmes ? s'étonna Jack, un sourcil relevé en signe d'interrogation.

- Parce qu'entre vampires on ne peut voir le mensonge, fit soudain une voix féminine. Et que, de toute manière, ce traître n'en était plus un...

Isa et Elena émergèrent de l'ombre, un sourire peu engageant sur les lèvres.

- Pouvons-nous nous joindre à votre petite conversation ?


	7. Chapter 7

Tout s'enchaîna très vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Mick avait juste eu le temps de sauter à terre pour faire face aux deux vampires. La blonde avait sourit et sa langue rouge était passée sur ses dents parfaitement blanches. La brune avait bondi subitement, trop excitée à l'idée de tuer. Jack n'avait pas eu le temps de se transformer qu'il s'était retrouvé sous les assauts violents de la vampire enragée, toutes griffes dehors. Leurs crocs luisaient et leurs yeux brillaient d'une méchanceté que Mick St-John n'avait pas cru possible. Et, désormais, ils s'affrontaient tant bien que mal entre les caisses en bois, certaines lampes vacillant à leur passage. Le détective vampire n'avait pas la possibilité de répliquer tellement la vitesse de ces femmes étaient effarantes. Elles étaient bien plus rapides que lui, étonnement, comme si quelque chose les aidait. Et, alors que son attention était à peine une seconde détournée ailleurs, préoccupé par la situation de Jack, Mick reçut un coup violent à la nuque. Il s'effondra sur le sol, sonné ; il sentit que quelque chose lui piquait le cou. Il vit Elena penchée vers lui, injectant un étrange liquide dans son cou, qui l'assomma complètement. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Jack tomber à son tour au sol. Et le noir se fit.

Beth entra dans la large pièce qui faisait office de bureau à Josef. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, assis dans son fauteuil, son sourire félin étirant ses lèvres fines. Les mains croisées, il l'invita d'un mouvement de menton à s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle refusa d'un geste, ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

- Eh bien, Beth, que me vaut cette charmante mais inhabituelle visite ?

- Josef, je crois que Mick a des ennuis.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? s'enquit-il, faussement curieux.

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Il s'occupe d'une affaire très étrange en ce moment et j'ai l'intuition qu'elle n'est pas aussi simple.

- Ah, les journalistes, soupira Josef, sa tête appuyée sur une main. Vous avez toujours des intuitions. Mais sont-elles les bonnes... ?

- Arrêtez ça ! se surprit à crier Beth, ses mains serrant son sac à main. Je suis quasiment certaine que vous aussi vous vous inquiétez pour Mick, alors cessez de poser des questions inutiles et aidez-moi à le retrouver !

La subite colère de la jeune femme dérouta le vampire. Il se releva de son siège en cuir noir, remit correctement son élégant costume, et s'avança vers elle.

- Pardonnez-moi, chère Beth, mais j'ai tendance à être un peu trop... enquiquinant. Cela en agace plus d'un, je le sais bien, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Commençons donc les recherches, si vous voulez bien.

Beth hocha la tête, rassurée par cette réponse, bien que toujours sur la défensive.

- Mick m'a parlé de vos petites manies de riche excentrique, j'aurais donc dû prévoir le coup.

- Il dit ça, mais il a bien plus de défauts que moi ! s'offusqua exagérément Josef.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui offrit le bras, gentleman. Après une seconde d'hésitation, la jeune femme le prit timidement, un peu détendue par son ironie. Au bout du succinct couloir qui donnait sur le bureau se trouvait un ascenseur privé. Il s'ouvrit bien avant que les deux compagnons ne l'aient atteint, les prenant par surprise, car personne n'avait appuyé sur le bouton. Trois vampires en sortirent, tout habillé de noir, et l'air particulièrement menaçant. Josef leva un sourcil perplexe mais ne broncha pas.

- Euh... Ce sont des employés à vous ? demanda Beth dans un chuchotement.

- Non. Certainement pas. Je n'aurais jamais de personnes aussi mal accoutrées dans mon entourage. Tout ce noir ! Quel ennui, quelle tristesse !

Il avait dit cela avec emphase, comme si la situation était légère. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les nouveaux venus transpiraient la noirceur et le danger. Beth voulut reculer, véritablement peu rassurée, mais Josef l'en empêcha en agrippant sa main passée sous son bras. Elle le regarda, interloquée par son attitude. Mais il arborait un visage stoïque, comme font souvent les vampires quand ils ne veulent pas qu'on connaisse leurs état-d'âmes.

Un des acolytes tout de noir vêtus plongea dans la direction du riche business-man, un asiatique aux cheveux de jais qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. Crocs sortis, et bras tendus vers l'arrière, il était si rapide que Beth émit un hoquet d'horreur lorsqu'il atteignit Josef, le poussant vers son bureau. Les deux autres vinrent à sa suite, ignorant la jeune journaliste. Ils allaient quand même affronter un vampire vieux de quatre-cent ans... Ce n'était pas un détail à négliger.

Josef siffla de rage, prêt à se battre, mais les deux comparses de l'asiatique, un homme costaud au crâne rasé et une femme brune au nez retroussé, le ceinturèrent et le plaquèrent brutalement sur sa table, utilisée pour des parties de poker, des fioles de sang en guise de jetons. Il tenta de se défaire de leur rude plaquage, mais rien n'y faisait. Beth observait toute la scène avec effroi, immobilisée par l'indécision. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, son humanité fragile en faisant une parfaite victime plus qu'une aide efficace.

L'asiatique, qui se trouvait au milieu, une main posée sur le torse de Josef alors que les deux autres lui tenaient les bras, sortit un pieu de bois de sous son pull sombre.

- Josef ! cria Beth, n'y tenant plus.

- Beth, fuyez ! répondit le vampire milliardaire alors que le pieu s'approchait dangereusement de son coeur.

Il parvint in extremis à se défaire de la poignet de la brune avant que l'asiatique ne frappe, et, rapide comme l'éclair, il frappa la pomme d'Adam de crâne rasé de sa main valide. Ce dernier partit en arrière, vociférant de douleur, et Josef profita de la surprise des deux autres pour s'éloigner d'eux en une roulade arrière qui était étonnement élégante, bien que faite dans la hâte. Il se retrouva derrière la table, puis il contourna le bureau, et déjà les vampires l'encerclaient de nouveau, remis de son traître coup.

Josef sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. Bien que prévisible, il ne put éviter crâne rasé quand celui-ci lui fonça dessus, beuglant comme un taureau déchaîné.

- Non ! hurlèrent l'asiatique et la brune de concert, de même que le vampire business-man.

Trop tard. Sous l'effet du choc violent, la baie vitrée éclata en milliers de morceaux, et Josef et crâne rasé se retrouvèrent juste au-dessus du vide. En bas une route s'allongeait jusqu'au bout de la rue où se trouvait l'immeuble, des voitures circulant sans se douter de ce qui se passait au-dessus d'eux. Les deux vampires jurèrent.

Désormais seule, Beth sentit monter les larmes rien que d'imaginer Josef écrasé contre le bitume. Aurait-il la force de se remettre d'une chute aussi haute ? Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où pouvaient aller les limites des vampires. Mais elle connaissait les siennes. L'asiatique et la brune avaient reporté leur attention sur elle.


	8. Chapter 8

Beth s'était laissé prendre et désormais elle s'avançait dans ce qui lui semblait être un couloir, car elle ne voyait rien à cause du bandeau qu'on lui avait attaché autour des yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film, du genre où les victimes sont trimballées chez un mafieux avec un sac noir sur la tête pour ne pas reconnaître l'endroit si jamais quelqu'un venait miraculeusement à en réchapper. Y aurait-il une bonne fin à tout ceci ? La jeune femme avait confiance en Mick, mais elle devait admettre qu'il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en sorte. Côtoyer le monde des morts-vivants n'était pas une très bonne idée quand on voulait rester en vie.

Son pied buta sur quelque chose et elle se retrouva à genoux sur le sol. On la força à se relever puis elle continua jusqu'à un endroit qui sentait fort l'eau de javel, mélangé à du parfum de femme. Un parfum qu'elle connaissait. Enfin, on lui enleva le bandeau, mais la clarté de la pièce était telle qu'elle fut aveuglée un petit moment. Quand sa vision revint à la normale, elle observa ce nouveau lieu avec attention. Des tables d'autopsie occupaient une partie de la pièce, juste devant des étagères en verre remplies de produits en tout genre. Les murs étaient de couleur crème et un sofa en cuir noir était installé dans un coin, sur sa gauche. Mais son regard avait été presque immédiatement attiré par une silhouette familière, suspendue à des chaînes au plafond, de même qu'une autre personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Mick !

Sa voix eut l'effet escompté, le détective releva la tête aussitôt qu'il l'entendit. Il parut à la fois soulagé et inquiet de la voir, son beau visage contusionné, tout comme l'autre homme.

- Beth...

- Mick, je suis désolée, Josef s'est sans doute sacrifié en vain pour me protéger.

- C'est un grand garçon, je suis certain qu'il va bien, la rassura-t-il.

- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant...

- Pardon d'interrompre cette adorable petite conversation, intervint Isa en posant une main sur l'épaule de la journaliste, mais c'est l'heure de laisser les méchants parler.

Le vampire lui jeta un regard noir.

- Pourquoi faire tout ça ?

- C'est la grande question, répondit Elena en se rapprochant également, les bras croisés sur un pull blanc qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de son nombril. Celle qui doit être forcément posée et à laquelle on doit forcément répondre. Mais si nous n'avions pas envie de le faire ? Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps.

- Vous nous devez bien ça, s'indigna Beth, oubliant un instant qu'elle avait affaire à deux vampires extrêmement dangereuses.

Isa la força à s'asseoir sur une chaise placée au milieu de la pièce, puis les deux soeurs se postèrent entre elle et Mick. La vampire blonde portait, quant à elle, un affriolant débardeur lie-de-vin.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion. Nous vous devons bien ça, d'autant que la personne qui nous emploie est une connaissance de ce cher détective.

Elles coulèrent un regard entendu vers l'intéressé, qui grimaça. Un grognement s'éleva à ses côtés et tous regardèrent Jack le loup-garou se réveiller d'un long moment d'inconscience. Mick reporta son intention sur ses ravissantes ravisseuses.

- Quel est le but de Lance ?

- La science du surnaturel commence tout juste à se développer, expliqua Elena dans un rictus arrogant. Quel autre but pourrait-on avoir si ce n'est de mener des expériences pour en savoir plus sur notre monde si particulier ? Nous avons encore tellement de choses à apprendre et à comprendre...

- Vous trouvez que c'est une raison valable pour enlever des gens et leur administrer le gêne d'un monstre qui est incapable de se contrôler en société ?

Les deux soeurs gloussèrent en choeur.

- Bien que nous autres, vampires, ayons appris à se maîtriser en présence d'humains, nous ne sommes pas pour autant moins monstres qu'un lycanthrope, rétorqua Isa. Mais ce qui est intéressant, c'est de trouver le moyen qui permettra à cette créature d'évoluer dans la société. N'est-ce pas louable ?

Mick sembla surpris par cette réponse, mais il redevint aussitôt grave, ses mains serrant ses chaînes avec fureur.

- Ca l'est, sauf quand il y a des vies menacées. Il y a forcément d'autres moyens à exploiter. Jouer les docteurs Frankenstein ne vous apportera rien de bon.

- Tu crois être bien placé pour nous faire la leçon, infâme traître à ta race ? cracha Elena après s'être approchée vivement de lui, comme les vampires le font si bien. Tu mets en danger la vie de ta petite humaine juste par orgueil. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir vivre avec elle sans ne jamais ressentir l'envie de la croquer ?

Il la foudroya du regard.

- Peu importe ce qui pourrait se passer, on ne se soucie que du moment présent.

- Oooh, minauda-t-elle en inclinant la tête, un air faussement compatissant sur le visage, que c'est mignooon. C'est aussi se bercer d'illusions, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

- Elena, intervint sa soeur, arrête un peu de le chercher. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler d'histoire de coeur.

- C'est juste à vomir !

Et la brune revint vers Isa en faisant claquer insolemment ses talons. Elles se mirent à chuchoter un instant entre elles. Jack en profita pour glisser à l'oreille de Mick :

- Je vais nous sortir de là...

Le détective lui jeta un regard sceptique.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de jouer les héros ? Je vous en prie, ne tentez rien d'inconsidéré.

Le loup-garou eut un triste sourire.

- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, vous savez. Ma femme, ma fille... Elles m'ont complètement sorti de leur existence.

- Ne dites pas ça !

- Si. Regardons les choses en face, et cessons de croire que toutes les fins peuvent être heureuses. La mienne ne le sera clairement pas.

Cette conversation amena Mick à se poser la même question quant à sa relation avec Beth. Mais un simple regard vers la journaliste lui suffit à ne pas en douter. Ils verraient bien où ça les mènerait.

- Vous ne voulez pas espérer qu'un remède existe ? Ne serait-ce que pour un temps ? Je vous aiderai à chercher. Après tout, c'est mon boulot.

- C'est bien aimable de votre part, mais non. Je commence tout juste à me faire à ma nouvelle condition. Il faut que j'accepte la bête qui est en moi, et peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais être un peu heureux, juste parce que je m'y serai fait... Bref, laissez-moi faire.

- Je ne peux pas, Jack...

- Eh, interdiction de parler ! lança Elena après s'être enfin rendue compte de ce qui se passait.

Le sourire du lycan s'élargit, mais cette fois-ci d'une confiance toute récente.

- Trop tard, dit-il à l'adresse de Mick.

À la surprise générale, il se libéra de ses chaînes aussi sûrement que si ça avait été une corde mal nouée. Il avait, en réalité, passé tout son temps à tirer dessus pour les glisser hors du crochet suspendu au plafond, au risque de se brûler les mains puisque elles étaient en argent.

Débarrassé de ses liens, il bondit si vite que les vampires n'eurent pas le temps de se défendre quand il fut sur eux. Il réussit en à peine quelques secondes à assommer deux sbires, pour ensuite plaquer les deux soeurs sur le sol. Il cria :

- Mick, c'est à votre tour !

Ébahi par le courage dont faisait preuve cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures, le détective finit lui aussi par bander ses muscles, et malgré la douleur de l'argent cuisant contre sa peau, il parvint à arracher ses chaînes à son tour. Cette volonté de s'en sortir, il la devait à Jack. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver la force de le faire s'il n'avait pas été avec lui. Sa détermination leur avait sans doute sauvé la mise.

Ou pas.

Les deux vampires repoussèrent le loup aussi sûrement que s'il avait été un chiot.


	9. Chapter 9

Ils étaient de nouveau en mauvaise posture. Un flot de sang s'écoulait de l'arcade ouverte de Jack et le bras droit de Mick lui faisait horriblement mal. Mais ça passerait. Ils étaient des créatures inhumaines, possédant des facultés hors du commun dont l'une leur permettait de guérir rapidement. Très vite, la coupure du loup se referma et sa vision souillée par le sang se clarifia. Les deux hommes fixaient dès à présent les soeurs vampires. En réalité, ils se toisaient tous dans l'attente d'une contre-attaque. Beth se trouvait entre les parties opposées, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Un battement de paupière et Elena la tenait par la gorge, son corps appuyé au sien, bien que cela n'avait rien d'une tendre étreinte. Mick grogna mais préféra ne pas bouger et prendre ainsi le risque de blesser son amie. Du côté de Jack, les choses n'étaient pas pareilles : il ne connaissait pas Beth personnellement et donc n'avait pas le même regard sur la situation que le détective. Sa bestialité le poussait à se jeter sans plus tarder sur les vampires. Mick le comprit trop tard : déjà, Jack fit un mouvement dans leur direction.

- Stop ! cria alors Isa.

Elle tenait dans sa main une seringue remplie d'un étrange liquide ambré.

- Si tu fais un pas de plus...

Elle appuya l'aiguille contre la gorge de Beth tandis qu'Elena la forçait à pencher la tête sur le côté. Le geste était équivoque.

- Je lui injecte le même virus qui coule désormais dans tes veines, conclut sa soeur, le regard rivé sur Jack.

Celui-ci grogna mais consentit, avec beaucoup de peine tout de même, à s'immobiliser. Quant à Mick, il était hors de lui.

- Vous faites ça et je vous tue !

- Ooooh, ça y'est, tu retrouve enfin tes instincts de tueur ? railla Elena, se passant ensuite une langue rose sur les lèvres.

- Réfléchis bien, reprit Isa en concentrant son attention sur lui, ne vois-tu pas une occasion de rester avec ton aimée sans avoir peur de lui faire du mal ?

- ... Que voulez-vous dire... ?

Cela se voyait qu'il se forçait à ne pas leur sauter dessus.

- Si elle devient un lycan, vous serez un joli petit couple de monstres, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents pointues.

Puis elle se pencha vers la jeune femme et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Avec ça (elle lui montra la seringue) tu seras capable d'accomplir bien des prouesses. Tu vivras plus longtemps que la plupart des humains et tu auras acquis une telle force physique que plus aucun des ennemis de ton cher petit-ami ne pourra te menacer. Tu seras libre de vivre avec l'homme de ton coeur sans craindre qu'il te fasse du mal d'une manière ou d'une autre... Voilà la plus pratique des solutions que je te propose.

Elle coula un regard vers Mick qui semblait ne pas en revenir de tout ce qu'il entendait. Il était si crispé que ses muscles s'étaient contractés sous sa chemise. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux petits cercles d'un bleu presque blanc.

- Alors, poursuivit Isa à l'adresse de Beth, quelle est ta réponse ?

- Ne dis rien, Beth, grogna Mick.

La journaliste paraissait en proie au doute et à l'incertitude la plus totale. Ses yeux allaient et venaient entre ses geôlières et son ami. Elle regarda même Jack pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours humain malgré le gêne monstrueux qui proliférait aujourd'hui dans son organisme. Ses émotions étaient bien humaines, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, une animalité qui l'avait fait revenir à un état primitif. Quand il se transformait, il n'était plus un homme civilisé. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une meurtrière contre son gré, sentir le poids d'une malédiction peser sur ses épaules pour un temps interminable. Pourtant, malgré tous ces questionnements, Beth en était aussi arrivée à imaginer la vie qu'elle pourrait mener près de Mick dans ce nouvel état de lycan... Une vie possible. Une vie de monstres certes, mais de monstres qui se soutiennent.

- Les loups-garous ont des faiblesse, finit-elle par dire dans un souffle.

Sa nature de journaliste la poussait à se mettre en quête de toutes les informations valables sur cette histoire de transformation. Elle ne donnerait sa réponse que quand elle aurait tout obtenu. Cela surprit Isa qui se recula un peu et prit un air songeur.

- Effectivement, admit-elle au bout de quelques secondes, les loups craignent l'argent et d'autres choses... Personne n'est parfait. Il faudra apprendre à vivre avec et éviter les ennuis.

- Au final, je prends autant de risque à vivre en tant que lycan qu'en tant qu'humaine, non ?

Elena siffla de mécontentement. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont cette conversation tournait, et, connaissant bien sa soeur, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de répondre à ces questions dans un souci d'avoir toujours le dernier mot.

- Certes ! Mais la vie sans difficultés est bien amère et ennuyeuse !

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que l'insouciance d'une existence sans ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?

Isa fronça ses sourcils bien épilés. Elle ne semblait plus aussi sûre qu'au début.

- Comment c'était, quand vous étiez humaines, toutes les deux ? continua la jeune femme avec détermination. Comment viviez-vous ?

N'y pouvant plus, Elena se mit à hurler de rage :

- Ferme-là, chienne !

Puis elle agrippa les cheveux de Beth et les serra dans sa poigne de fer, ce qui la fit gémir de douleur. Mick n'arrêtait pas de lui crier de la lâcher mais elle n'en avait que faire de lui. Elle ignora même sa soeur qui estimait juste que leur avantage leur échapperait si elle ne se tenait pas un peu.

- Tu n'as rien à savoir de nous !

- Elena, calme-toi !

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi redoutez-vous tant votre passé ? poursuivit courageusement la jeune femme malgré le fait que son cou lui faisait horriblement mal, tordu comme il était.

La vampire brune feula comme un chat enragé en guise de réponse. Elle semblait sur le point de lui rompre le cou, définitivement. Cette vampire qui avait pourtant paru au début plus sage que sa soeur était en fait bien plus incontrôlable que Mick ne l'avait cru. Un comportement insoupçonné qui la rendait totalement imprévisible et donc... extrêmement dangereuse.

Il regarda Beth dont les yeux commençaient à s'embuer de larmes tellement la douleur devenait insupportable.

_Sur le moment, je me suis senti si impuissant, moi qui avais l'habitude de faire face à bien plus puissant que moi... Mais ce que Isa avait suggéré tournait encore dans mon esprit et j'en était venu à me poser des questions. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'alternative de voir Beth transformée en monstre soit d'une logique sans faille. Cependant, comment pouvais-je traiter les loups de monstres alors que ma propre espèce est la plus perverse d'entre toutes ? _

_Je ne suis pas infaillible, bien malgré mon état de vampire. Je reste un humain dans le coeur et l'esprit. Je ne laisserai jamais Beth dans une telle difficulté, je ne la laisserai jamais perdre son humanité. _

Il se concentra sur les soeurs.

- Je commence à comprendre... Lance a utilisé votre faiblesse qu'est votre passé pour vous inciter à agir et à penser dans son sens. Au fond de vous, vous croyez qu'il y a forcément un remède contre le vampirisme. Vous le souhaitez ardemment mais vous ne l'admettrez jamais devant nous.

Isa le foudroya du regard et balaya ses paroles d'un geste arrogant.

- Nous ne sommes pas comme toi, Mick St. John. Notre but n'est pas de revenir à une forme inférieure et si pitoyable. Nous voulons simplement faire avancer les choses dans le monde du surnaturel. Notre monde.

- Vous avez bien senti que j'étais redevenu humain, il est vrai. Ca n'a pas duré bien longtemps mais c'était suffisant pour que je ne regrette pas d'avoir perdu mes facultés de vampire. J'ai pu de nouveau sentir la caresse du soleil sur ma peau sans que ce soit un supplice et respirer l'air marin des plages de Los Angeles. Il n'y a rien de plus vrai.

- Et alors ? ricana-t-elle, qu'est-ce que cela peut nous faire ? Tu pense pouvoir nous apitoyer ? Je te le dis, c'est tout à fait inutile.

Sa main frôla l'épaule de sa soeur, ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer un peu et ainsi de lui faire un peu relâcher son emprise sur sa prisonnière. Beth put soupirer de soulagement quand elle se remit bien droite. Ce fut au tour d'Elena de prendre la parole, une expression plus grave que jamais sur son beau visage.

- Je vais tout vous raconter...

Tout le monde se mit à retenir son souffle (bien que dans le cas des vampires ce soit parfaitement impossible).

- Je vais vous raconter notre histoire, répéta la brune comme pour insister.

- Elena !

Sa soeur la dévisageait avec incompréhension, tout comme les autres. Elena se tourna vers sa jumelle et lui prit la main avec une tendresse toute nouvelle à leurs yeux.

- Laisse-moi me débarrasser une fois pour toute de ce fardeau... Laisse-moi exorciser les démons de notre passé.


	10. Chapter 10

- Nous avions un père aimant et attentionné, débuta Elena, le regard perdu dans un souvenir pourtant si longtemps enfoui en elle. Il faisait tout pour nous assurer une bonne vie malgré notre basse condition. Un jour, cependant, tout bascula. Notre père tomba gravement malade. Il réussit de peu à échapper à la mort, mais cette terrible expérience de souffrance et d'angoisse l'avait transformé. Il n'était plus le même, ce gros papa ours que nous aimions tant, si généreux et attentif. Il commença à boire, à fumer, à sortir tard le soir pour suivre ses amis des docks dans les rues les plus malfamées de la ville. En somme, il avait laissé tomber le bon côté de la vie pour se rouler dans le vice et la luxure. J'ai bien tenté de comprendre son nouveau comportement, bien tenté de percer ce mystère si incompréhensible à nos yeux. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai posé la question : pourquoi faire cela ? Il m'a aussitôt rit au nez et expliqué que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Alors j'ai insisté, au risque de me prendre une claque en pleine figure parce qu'il était, à ce moment-là, la tête pleine des vapeurs de l'alcool.

« Contre toute attente, il m'a répondu : "j'ai côtoyé la mort, lorsque j'étais malade. J'ai toujours été bon dans ma vie. Je t'ai donné un toit, à toi et ta soeur, je vous ai nourri, j'ai aimé votre mère même si elle m'a trompé et m'a quitté. C'est en repensant à toutes ces choses que j'ai compris... j'ai compris qu'il était vain d'être bon en ce monde, que la gentillesse ne permettait en rien le bonheur et que j'avais donc, tout ce temps, gâché mon existence à jouer le brave homme."

Isa enchaîna :

- Malgré ses dires, nous n'avons pas pu nous ranger de son côté. Comme il devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable lorsqu'il était à la maison, nous partîmes à l'âge de dix-huit ans pour ne plus avoir à subir son mauvais tempérament. Le déclic avait été qu'il comptait nous marier à des hommes beaucoup plus âgés que nous sous le prétexte qu'il en avait assez de s'occuper de nous. C'était tout à fait intolérable pour nous.

Elena prit la suite :

- Les rues n'étaient pas fréquentables pour des jeunes filles de notre âge. Vous devinez ce qui a bien pu se passer ensuite. Une dame nous a abordé et nous a fait croire qu'il y avait une place de servante pour chacune d'entre nous dans une demeure qu'elle connaissait bien. Nous l'avons suivie en toute innocence, et l'instant d'après, ses canines étaient plantées dans le cou de ma soeur.

Elles s'échangèrent un regard. Beth en profita pour intervenir :

- Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour vous mordre alors que vous étiez deux ?

- Certains vampires ont des aptitudes particulières, répondit Isa.

Mick confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- Cette vampire-ci avait le don d'hypnotiser ses victimes. Un grand classique, me direz-vous, mais finalement c'est un pouvoir assez rare chez notre espèce.

- J'ai dû regarder ma soeur se faire vider de son sang, poursuivit Elena d'une voix blanche. Imaginez combien cela a été pénible pour moi de la voir mourir sans que je ne puisse rien faire !

Beth la scruta de ses yeux bleus.

- Cela aurait dû vous dégoûter de votre état de vampire, non ? Je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre votre souffrance, mais c'est une souffrance tout de même marquante, qui n'a pas pu vous laisser indifférentes !

Les soeurs sourirent en choeur, l'air soudain moins grave et plus matois.

- Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas, se moqua Isa. Quand nous avons repris nos esprits, c'était comme une renaissance ! Une nouvelle existence s'offrait à nous, plus riche, plus subtile, et un nouveau sang coulait dans nos veines, un sang d'immortalité et de jeunesse éternelle. Étant jumelles, nous avons ressenti ce changement plus intensément que tous les autres. C'était merveilleux et indescriptible !

Prise de court par cette passion évidente, la journaliste resta muette de stupéfaction. Elena la toisait comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant encore trop petite pour tout bien saisir. Ce qui était le cas. Ce que la jeune femme avait pu deviner à travers leur récit était une époque pas si lointaine et pourtant qui la mettait à une place de ridicule petite humaine si elle comptait bien les années. Elle percevait encore les traces d'un accent anglais dans leurs paroles et leurs manières ne semblaient pas avoir vraiment changées, bien qu'elles aient clairement évolué, c'était certain.

- Vous êtes nées à l'époque victorienne, en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ? osa-t-elle demander après un instant de réflexion.

La surprise étira tout d'abord leurs traits, mais elles se reprirent vite et Isa s'exclama :

- Vous n'êtes pas si bête ! Bravo, vous avez trouvé.

Elle pivota vers sa soeur.

- Ca va mieux, dit celle-ci en soupirant, une main sur un coeur qui ne battait plus.

- Bien.

Et elles se tournèrent dans un même ensemble vers leurs prisonniers, un sourire plus cruel aux lèvres.

- Maintenant que vous savez toutes ces choses à notre propos, il est temps de dire adieu à la vie.

Instinctivement, Jack se plaça devant Beth pour la protéger, car Mick n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire. Déjà, Isa était prête à leur sauter dessus, toutes griffes dehors et les canines sorties, mais voyant bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas atteindre Beth si ce satané loup jouait les protecteurs, elle choisit une option plus rapide et moins salissante. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle agrippa un de ses sbires, lui prit son arme à feu sans ménagement et la pointa ensuite vers eux. La balle partit et toucha Jack à l'épaule, qui hurla et s'écroula sur Beth. Mick rugit de fureur, il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher car il était aux prises avec d'autres sbires qui l'avaient éloigné encore plus de son amie. Il cria son nom mais comme Jack ne se relevait pas, il ne put savoir si elle avait été touchée ou non. Il se débarrassa sans tarder de l'asiatique en le projetant contre une des étagères vitrifiées et repoussa la vampire brune contre un mur.

Soudain, la porte valdingua à travers la pièce et vint s'écraser lourdement sur l'asiatique, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever lui non plus. Une silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement, que Mick reconnut aussitôt avec son air triomphant et son costume impeccable.

- Josef !

- Alors, dit celui-ci sur un ton faussement attristé, on fait la fête sans moi ?


	11. Chapter 11

Après un clin d'oeil complice à son ami détective, Josef se jeta sans attendre sur les soeurs, planta un pieu sortit de sous sa veste dans le coeur d'Elena, et donna un coup de poing à l'autre. Quand Isa se remit debout, pantelante mais crachant et feulant comme un chat sauvage, il prit un deuxième pieu, et au lieu de le lui planter lui-même, il le lança à Mick.

- Vas-y, je ne vais pas faire tout le boulot !

Mick sourit et se rua sur la blonde si vite qu'elle ne put l'éviter. Elle se débattit tant bien que mal, cependant il parvint à lui enfoncer le pieu une fois qu'elle fut au sol. Désormais complètement paralysées, elles n'étaient plus une menace pour eux... Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident quoi en faire. Mick rejoignit Josef et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? Je m'attendais à un gros câlin, pourtant ! railla le riche vampire avec un sourire malicieux. Je t'ai manqué ?

- Absolument... pas, lui répliqua le détective, l'air presque sérieux. S'il te plaît, attends juste une seconde, dit-il ensuite en se précipitant vers Jack et donc, vers Beth.

Le loup-garou avait été blessé au niveau de l'épaule mais il ne paraissait pas vraiment au bord de la mort, et ce malgré le fait que la balle fût en argent. Mick l'aida à se redresser et il aperçut avec horreur, alors que le lycan se remettait debout, que la balle avait traversé complètement. Ses yeux virèrent aussitôt sur la silhouette allongée de Beth. Il y avait du sang sur son haut clair, et toutefois aucune trace de blessure à distinguer. Il se sentit tout à coup plus soulagé. Beth gémit sur le sol, lui signalant qu'elle était toujours consciente. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et l'aida au moins à s'asseoir, car elle était encore trop choquée pour se mettre sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il ne réussit qu'à lui demander si ça allait bien.

- Ca va, répondit-elle dans un souffle. J'ai mal au dos, mais à part ça, tout va bien.

Elle se leva avec son soutien et se mit à regarder tout autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que les méchants étaient bien hors-jeu. C'est là qu'elle remarqua l'impact, juste dans le mur derrière elle. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Puis elle s'exclama quand elle vit Josef :

- Mon Dieu ! Tu es vivant ? Enfin... Mort... Mort-vivant... balbutia-t-elle, trop surprise pour agencer correctement ses mots.

- Ah ah, oui, mort-vivant mais bien là ! On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement !

- Comment est-ce que tu as pu te remettre d'une telle chute ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'examina avec une curiosité évidente. Il se laissa faire, visiblement ravi de son intérêt, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Mick, bien qu'il ne dit rien.

- Très chère Beth, un vampire ne peut pas mourir en tombant d'un immeuble, ce serait stupide et horriblement déshonorant.

- Mais ton bureau était au dernier étage d'un bâtiment de plus de vingt mètres, voire plus ! Le résultat aurait été de la...

- De la bouillie, oui, précisa-t-il à sa place, amusé plus qu'autre chose. Mais n'oublions pas que le corps d'un vampire n'a plus la même fragilité que celui d'un humain. Je me suis simplement écrasé sur une voiture, ai mit un certain temps à retrouver mes esprits, puis je suis allé me changer.

Il pivota vers Mick.

- Désolé, j'ai dû t'emprunter le seul costume potable de ta garde-robe, je n'avais pas le temps de remonter dans mon appartement. Franchement, il faudrait qu'on aille faire du shopping tous les deux un de ces jours ! Tu manque cruellement de costard-cravate !

Mick roula des yeux.

- Ca suffit. Tu sais parfaitement qu'une simple chemise et un jean me conviennent. C'est plus pratique pour le boulot. Bon, on y va ?

Il prit automatiquement la main de Beth, cependant celle-ci l'arrêta avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la porte à la suite de Jack qui s'appuyait sur Josef.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elles ?

- On appelle les nettoyeuses ! lança Josef à l'autre bout du couloir sombre.

- Les nettoyeuses, évidemment...

- D'ailleurs, continua le riche vampire, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, pendant que vous roucoulez et que je dois me trimballer Monsieur Poilu !

Un grognement s'éleva dans l'ombre. Mick et Beth se sourirent, et, enfin, ils quittèrent l'endroit.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Mick. Un agréable feu brûlait désormais dans la cheminée et Beth savourait un café bien chaud, assise sur le canapé. Jack était dans un fauteuil tout près d'elle et se faisait examiner la plaie par Mick qui avait sorti une trousse de soins d'urgence. Il constata que la blessure commençait déjà à se refermer, il n'avait donc plus qu'à nettoyer et à recoudre pour accélérer le processus de régénération. Une fois que cela fut fait, il rejoignit Josef dans la cuisine (dont les vampires n'avaient absolument pas besoin, mais qui était utile quand un invité humain débarquait, sans oublier les poches de sang conservées dans le frigo). Ce dernier lui proposa un verre de sang (d'ailleurs), bien qu'il aurait préféré boire à même la veine de quelqu'un. Mais il n'était pas question de demander cette petite faveur à Mick, surtout si ça concernait Beth. Alors il s'abstint de jouer à l'enfant gâté, pour une fois, et but entièrement son verre sans grimacer. Ils discutèrent un instant des nettoyeuses, puis vinrent s'asseoir autour de la table basse. Il fallait trouver une solution au cas de Jack. Il était certainement le seul lycan sur Terre, mais comme ils n'étaient sûrs de rien, Jack leur annonça qu'il comptait mener sa petite enquête sur ce point.

- Alors, ça veut dire que vous ne verrez plus votre famille, si j'ai bien compris ? dit Mick après avoir saisi le sens de cette annonce.

- J'aimerai beaucoup, répondit doucement Jack, sa tasse de café dans les mains et penché en avant, mais ce n'est pas à moi de prendre une décision les concernant. Je pourrais les mettre en danger si je venais à les revoir, c'est un fait qui m'effraie vraiment, donc je préfère les laisser tranquilles.

Il eut un rire amer.

- De toute façon, elles doivent croire que je suis probablement mort, après tout ce temps. Mieux vaut qu'elles gardent l'image de moi humain que de voir la bête qui est dorénavant en moi. Je dois apprendre à cohabiter avec elle.

- Seul ? C'est très courageux de votre part, intervint Beth.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mais j'espère de tout coeur pouvoir en trouver d'autres comme moi.

Elle hocha la tête et le silence revint un moment. Ce fut Josef qui finit par le rompre.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une réunion dans deux heures ! déclara-t-il en regardant sa montre. Mes actionnaires n'attendront pas, je le crains. Je vais donc vous laisser.

Il se leva et, à la surprise générale, se tourna vers Jack.

- Venez donc vous installer chez moi en attendant de trouver un indice concret qui vous conduira sur une piste. Vous avez l'air si perdu que ça me fait un peu de la peine, étrangement !

- C'est étrange, en effet, ironisa Mick.

- Mais c'est très aimable à vous, poursuivit Jack en se levant à son tour. Je vous remercie. Il est vrai que je n'ai nul endroit où aller...

- Alors c'est décidé ! s'exclama Josef en lui tapotant le dos. Chers amis, je vous dis à plus tard.

Il lança un dernier clin d'oeil équivoque à Mick et tous deux se glissèrent derrière la large porte d'entrée. Le détective et la journaliste se regardèrent. Il ne restait plus qu'eux.


	12. Chapter 12

L'instant semblait crucial, l'ultime moment de révélation qu'ils attendaient depuis tout ce temps. Mais le simple fait de se regarder arrivait déjà à les décourager. Car ils savaient tous deux qu'ils connaîtraient des difficultés s'ils venaient à vivre ensemble. S'aimer "au grand jour", jamais ils ne le pourraient. L'un et l'autre devraient s'adapter à leurs différences, à leur espèce.

Beth avait toujours considéré que le vampirisme était une sorte de maladie dont le remède existait forcément quelque part. Il lui suffisait alors de croire en cette possibilité de changement, d'avoir l'espoir qu'un jour Mick redeviendrait humain. Il l'était redevenu, et cependant ils n'avaient pas pu en profiter. Elle souffrait de cela, tellement que parfois elle regrettait de l'avoir rencontré. Si elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui, alors à quoi bon ? Elle pouvait se résigner...

Mais la main de Mick prit la sienne.

Les yeux de Mick la fixaient intensément, avec plus d'amour que jamais.

Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, et il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Ce soir était peut-être leur dernière chance de se l'avouer enfin, de vive voix, et de passer à quelque chose d'autre, peu importe ce que ça pouvait être.

Prendre des risques, parce qu'on avait qu'une vie.

Du moins, Beth n'en avait qu'une.

Elle se détacha de lui et se détourna pour prendre sa veste crasseuse. Son esprit dériva sur une machine à faire dès qu'elle rentrerait. Le sourire de Josh lui apparut et elle fut étrangement soulagée de voir que son souvenir était encore bien présent en elle. Était-ce si intolérable de penser que l'humanité si forte de Josh ne puisse pas se concevoir dans un être tel que Mick ? La jeune femme préférait ne pas savoir. Elle se tourna vers Mick, qui était si désarmé face à son attitude qu'il ne parvint pas à ouvrir la bouche pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle lui sourit, d'un de ces sourires doux comme il les aimait tant. Puis elle pivota et disparut tel un fantôme derrière le battant en acier de la porte.

Il resta planté dans son salon.

Il savait pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Il pensait sincèrement que c'était le meilleur moyen. L'épreuve qu'ils venaient de subir leur avait ouvert les yeux. Il souhaitait se résigner à son tour.

Ca ne marchait pas.

Bien malgré cette résolution, il n'y arriverait pas. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

Sortir de cette pièce.

Courir jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Franchir le seuil de l'immeuble et parcourir du regard la foule de badaud qui passait dans la rue. Il faisait encore sombre, mais le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. La bruine légère du petit matin se transforma bientôt en averse.

Il était trempé, mais il s'en fichait bien.

Courir.

Courir jusqu'à apercevoir ses cheveux blonds et bouclés se détacher du reste des mortels.

Pour elle, il avait la force de franchir certaines limites.

Ensemble, ils s'efforceraient de vivre quelque chose d'intense, qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais tous les deux.

Ils en avaient le pouvoir.

Courir jusqu'à attraper doucement son épaule.

Laisser ce souffle qui ne lui appartient plus revenir dans un rêve.

Mick se sentait humain avec Beth.

La faire pivoter, après un temps d'attente.

Observer son visage à la fois triste et heureux qu'il ait osé franchir cette barrière qu'il s'était imposé.

Glisser sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, et l'autre sur sa nuque.

Se pencher doucement.

Effleurer ses lèvres.

Dans un baiser qui durerait une éternité.

Il ne s'agissait plus d'histoire de vampire ou d'humain.

Il s'agissait d'eux.

- _Je __t'aime_, Beth.

**Et voilà, cette fic se termine. Je vous laisse à votre imagination quant à la suite de leur histoire. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix, puisqu'il n'y aura jamais de deuxième saison. J'espère que vous avez pu apprécié cette fic un peu poussiéreuse mais que j'ai bien aimé écrire.**


End file.
